Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) is a covert agent in service to Megatron. This size-changing master of disguise has infiltrated the Autobot security apparatus at the highest level: his cover persona is Longarm, head of Cybertron Intelligence, reporting directly to Ultra Magnus himself. The undercover Decepticon is the perfect agent to pull this off, as he's able to change his voice, his appearance, and even his energy signature. This puts Shockwave in the perfect position to undermine and mislead the Autobots while feeding strategic information to his true master. To establish his credibility, "Longarm" attended the Autobot boot camp alongside Wasp, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Over the years, he worked his way up the Autobot hierarchy until finally he was promoted to be the very head of the Intelligence Division itself! Befitting a double agent, Shockwave is highly secretive and fearful of detection. Befitting a cartoon villain, he can confidently give those secrets away if he thinks he's winning. If he suspects his cover may be compromised, he's given to acts of desperation. "Rise, Shockwave: my most loyal servant!" :—Megatron to Shockwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (As Shockwave): Steve Blum (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (As Longarm): Corey Burton (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Helmut Gauß (German), Ulisses Bezerra (Portuguese), Leonardo Salas (Latin American Spanish) Biography Shockwave is the ultimate spy. Able to change his voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will, he has spent years infiltrating the Autobot power structure. Graduating near the top of the class from the Cybertron Academy, he moved through the ranks, eventually becoming head of the Intelligence Division. Not once did anyone suspect the bright, friendly Autobot known as Longarm of being a devious, cunning, and brutal Decepticon scientist and spy. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into both a Cybertronian Tank, he has known Earth-based vehicle modes. Attributes: * Expert code breaker and thief. * Enjoys blackmailing Autobots in positions of power. * Stealing various Transformer identities from old historical files. Gallery File:Shockwave_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Shockwave's vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Blitzwing *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream Rivals *Lugnut Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Strongarm **Sideswipe Weapons and Abilities Shockwave has an advanced ability to change his size and appearance, allowing him to disguise himself as a completely different Transformer. Shockwave can even change his primary color at will. Perhaps Shockwave's most dangerous ability, though, before he revealed himself to the Autobots, was his position as the head of Cybertron's Intelligence Division. In this position, he could arrange to cover up or delay reports as necessary to further the cause of Megatron and the Decepticons. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Shockwave was recruited by Megatron because his mass-shifting abilities allowed him to impersonate effectively a wide variety of shapes and sizes, making it difficult for Autobots to accurately track him during missions of infiltration and sabotage. It was these traits which led to Megatron sending him to enlist in the Autobot armed services as a means of climbing the ranks and eventually taking the organization down from within. With the aid of Blackarachnia, Shockwave crafted an Autobot persona and form for himself from old historical records and enrolled in Cybertron Boot Camp, where his ability to stretch his limbs to great lengths (a limited use of his ability to change shape and size) earned him the name "Longarm" from his drill sergeant Sentinel Minor. However, he slipped up in the early days of training and was overheard reporting to Megatron by the black sheep recruit Bumblebee. Although Shockwave managed to avoid detection right away, Bumblebee was tipped off to the presence of a traitor in the camp and suspected fellow recruit Wasp, whom he spotted leaving the building shortly afterward. Bumblebee turned to the espionage-savvy Longarm for advice, and Shockwave used the opportunity to divert attention away from himself. He suggested that the young Autobot refrain from telling their commander, Sentinel Minor, so that Bumblebee could take all the credit himself. Unfortunately, all of Bumblebee's efforts only got him in worse trouble, and his fellow recruits began to bully him, with Longarm being the only one to stick up for him. After several failures on Bumblebee's part, Shockwave took matters into his own hands during a training exercise and switched the training equipment to live ammo in an attempt to offline Bumblebee and keep the whole matter of a traitor a secret. Luckily for Bumblebee, this plan was foiled by Bulkhead. Eventually, Shockwave found out that Sentinel Minor intended to conduct a surprise inspection, and he contrived to set up Wasp to take the fall himself. After planting a Decepticon communicator in Wasp's locker, Shockwave, as Longarm, informed Bumblebee of the upcoming inspection, telling him that it was his last chance to find the evidence he needed. Using one of his extensible limbs to trip up Wasp, Shockwave allowed Bumblebee to palm Wasp's locker key as 'Bee helped him up, allowing him to find the communicator and show it to Sentinel. In the end, Wasp was dragged off to prison, and Longarm commended Bumblebee for his deductive work. Subsequently, Shockwave graduated boot camp and eventually became the head of Cybertron Intelligence. Now "Longarm [[Primes (rank)|'Prime']]", he remained in this position, hiding in plain sight, for the fifty stellar cycles that Megatron was lost on Earth. He had murdered Intel director Highbrow to get the job. Synopsis See also External links *Shockwave Wikipedia *Shockwave Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Spies Category:Double Agents Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters